


Love from Sanditon

by Emmajones830



Series: Tales from Sanditon [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmajones830/pseuds/Emmajones830
Summary: Starting with Charlotte and Sidney's wedding day, the story of Sanditon continues.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Tales from Sanditon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607089
Comments: 39
Kudos: 164





	1. Could Not Ask For More

**Author's Note:**

> I had written my initial story back in November and thought I was done, but now, months later, I want to add to it. I would call this first chapter my extended version DVD or Director's cut of their wedding day from my initial story. This story references some details from my first story a few times. I have grown to love this fandom and appreciate the comments from my previous story, the other writers who keep me entertained, the artists and video makers who have made such beautiful work, and also the Twitter community who always keeps me laughing. A shout out to you all. I hope we all get the happy ending we deserve. #SanditonSisterhood 
> 
> Also, I didn't know what to rate this. It doesn't go into smut status, but there are some marital activities in this one whereas my other story didn't have that. I don't think it's racy, but everyone's thoughts on that vary.
> 
> I'll go back through to edit again at some point to fix any typos and grammar issues. I just need this posted now or I will never get around to it. 
> 
> One more note, Otis in the navy and Crowe leaving with Clara are both in the Sanditon novel that was released.

The new Sanditon library was quite the sight to be seen even though it was not completed yet. The marble floors had just been polished and were glistening like the moon reflecting on the sea. They were still touching up some paint and other last minute items, but Charlotte had insisted on getting the first shipment of books on the shelves. Sidney saw her in the back corner of the room. She was standing on a small stool putting a book on the shelf. Her curly brown hair draped over her shoulders, it was longer than it had been in the summer. The top of her white dress fit her tightly in all the right places. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Charlotte was focused on the task at hand and didn't hear him walk up behind her. 

“Charlotte.” The sound of his voice shocked her and she turned and fell towards him. He caught her and held her there for a second before she gained her footing again. She straightened herself out and stood at about eye level with him thanks to the height the stool had given her. “Are you trying to be the death of me, Mr. Parker?” She said with a teasing smile as she tried to calm her heart. He had given her a fright, but now standing so close to him she didn’t know if it was the scare that had her heart still racing or just his presence. Sidney always had a way of making her feel alive and sometimes made her judgment come into question. Even though they were engaged there were still rules to follow and being alone like this could be questioned.

“I don’t know how I will manage being parted from you these hours. The closer we get to the hour of our wedding the more I feel tormented by time.” He said with desperation in his tone. Charlotte had noticed that as the wedding date approached her future husband became impatient. She assumed that he was anxious that some other catastrophic event would occur and put things on hold, but she knew all would be okay. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "It's going to all right, Sidney." Charlotte said as she went back to focusing on the books she had been organizing.

“It’s getting late. You should be heading back to Trafalgar House before it gets dark.” He advised. She turned to put a few books on the shelf as he handed her the last two from the box. “Why would you choose to organize books the day before our wedding?”

“It helps to keep busy when you have so much anticipation.” She replied stepping down off the stool. She turned and gazed into his eyes. He had a sly smirk on his face “You know there is much to be excited for.” She said smiling sweetly as her eyes lit up like the stars shined in them.

Sidney sighed and glanced around the room to make sure nobody else was present. He took a couple steps forward as Charlotte took one to meet him. “Indeed, there is. It wouldn’t shock you to know that I am quite excited as well and my patience is wearing thin.” Their history had made Sidney overprotective and he was done waiting. He had wished their engagement could have been shorter, but once again propriety had gotten in the way. He reached out to grab her hands and pulled her to him which caused her heart to skip a beat. She rested her head on his chest. “Forgive me, I am being quite impatient.” He kissed the top of her head and inhaled deeply. Her hair smelled of fresh lavender with a touch of salty sea air.

“I regret to inform you, but you have done a poor job hiding your impatience. We have made it this far though, have we not? We’ll survive the night." Charlotte ran her hand through his hair and down his face. "You know I've heard that a groom shouldn’t see the bride before the wedding.” 

“And you know I don’t believe any of that rubbish.” He looked down at her and she raised her face to his. “Sidney” she whispered. He kissed her softly trying to control the passion raging inside, but Charlotte was eager and hungry for more. She opened her mouth slightly and as her tongue touched his an electric current flowed through both their bodies. They pulled apart for a moment and he looked at her with a gaze that reminded her of a hungry wolf. He pulled her tightly back to him and kissed her with such force she thought he may swallow her whole. Charlotte lightly bit his lower lip which drove him mad with lust. He pulled away reluctantly. "With that I feel we should say our goodbyes or you may not make it back to your own bed tonight." Sidney said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Allow me to walk you home."

——

“Charlotte! Can you believe it? It’s your wedding day!” Alison exclaimed.

“What time is it?” Charlotte asked. It looked brighter than it should outside.

“I believe it’s almost 8.” Alison replied as she opened up the white drapes.

“Almost 8? You were supposed to wake me at six. Why didn’t you wake me?” Charlotte jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe.

“I thought it would be better for you to rest. You’ll need your energy for the day. I’ve heard that weddings can be quite tiresome and who knows what the night will bring.” Alison brought over a tray of breakfast items as Charlotte tried to hide her face. She knew she had to be blushing.

“Georgiana and Esther will be here shortly. Esther has your dress. She picked it up from the seamstress yesterday evening and Georgiana was checking on the flowers.”

“I feel so grateful and really feel like I don’t deserve the love that is being bestowed upon me.” Charlotte could feel herself getting emotional already. I am about to be Mrs. Sidney Parker.

——-

“Just one drink old friend.” Lord Babington ordered a glass for each of them. “If I’m not mistaken you seem quite nervous and one drink will help with that.”

“My stomach is out of sorts. I thought a swim would do, but it doesn’t appear to have helped.” Sidney said unsure if a glass of bourbon would be a good idea when he had two hours until his wedding.

“Are you doubting Miss Heywood?” Crowe chimed in. “She's already seen you in all your glory and if she's still willing after seeing that, well, you have nothing to worry about.” Crowe laughed at himself.

Sidney rolled his eyes “I have absolutely no doubts about Charlotte. She is the most impeccable woman I have ever met.” Sidney focused in on Crowe who had already had a couple of drinks. “You better not be in a drunken stupor at my wedding.”

“I believe that nerves are very common in this situation. I could barely contain my own happiness on my wedding day. You’ll feel much better once you’re in the church and once the ceremony is over a weight will be lifted off your chest.” Babington reassured him as he patted his shoulder.

"We've been through so much Babington. I just can't believe this is real." Sidney finished his drink. "I do not want to be a disappointment to her in any way." There were many things he was anticipating, but he realized he was mostly nervous to be with her in a physical manner. He had thought about it often, too often as a matter of fact, but would he live up to her expectations whatever they may be. He had not been with a woman in some time and it had never been like this. He had never been with someone he loved in that way before. It had always been to satisfy his physical need and all his emotions had been shut off. He had never longed to be with a woman like he did Charlotte. 

"I see how you look at each other, Sidney. You would have to be blind to not see the love that woman feels for you. You will not be a disappointment. You should push all such thoughts from your head." Babington reassured him. 

“I suppose you are right Babington. Shall we go?”

——-

“Beautiful Charlotte, absolutely stunning! Mr. Sidney Parker will not know what to do with himself if I dare say so.” Esther looked her friend over. 

Charlotte was wearing a gown made of off white fabric that had a beautiful floral design throughout. There was simple beading on the bodice and the dress fit her perfectly, showing off all her curves in a tasteful manner. Her hair was pinned up and Georgiana had put a few springs of baby’s breath in it, Charlotte could feel herself starting to breathe heavier.

“Are you okay Charlotte?” Georgiana asked.

“Quite well. I don’t think I could be any happier.” She was nervous, but didn’t know how much she could say to Georgiana. “Would you mind going downstairs for some water?” Georgiana nodded and left the room.

Charlotte turned towards Esther. “I am perfectly content and so pleased to be marrying Sidney.” She slightly hesistated before continuing, but she knew Esther was the woman to talk to regarding these matters. She herself was more newly married and they had a rapport she didn't have with many others. “I am more nervous about tonight.”

Esther smiled at her knowingly. “It is quite the experience when you first see your husband with no clothing.” 

“No, I’ve seen that already. I mean the rest of it. I'm afraid I won't know what to do.” Charlotte said without thinking.

Esther laughed, but was also shocked that Charlotte would have ever seen Sidney nude, but more so that Sidney would ever have allowed it. “I would not have imagined that you would have done anything considered improper prior to being wed.”

“Oh no! I didn’t mean it like-“ Charlotte let out a nervous giggle. “Prior to any sort of attachment I came upon him swimming in the cove and he surprised me by coming up from the water and well-.”

“That would be quite shocking for a young woman. What did he say for himself?” Esther was trying to contain her laughter. Knowing Charlotte the way she did now, she couldn't imagine her seeing Sidney in such a state.

“Well, he thought I was embarrassed by the situation, but believe me I was not. I had no reason to be, but I just never expected to see that as I was collecting shells.” She started remembering the image that was seared into her mind all these months later. His muscular frame coming out of the calm waves, his stomach that looked like it was carved by the Gods, the water dripping from his face and his manhood. Charlotte felt her face start to burn and started to regret approaching this subject.

“Well then, you already have that out of the way. My only advice I can give you as a married woman is to trust him. You will feel very vulnerable the first time. To be that exposed, but when you are with someone who truly loves you and worships you such as Sidney does you-“ Esther smiled thinking of her own Babington. “You’ll never want to leave the bedroom.”

——-

Sidney stood stoically at the altar as he waited for his bride. He tried not to appear tense, but his heart was pounding so loud he thought the whole church could hear it. He then looked up and saw her enter through the church doors. She looked at him smiling that perfect smile of hers and staring directly at him. Sidney knew he was the luckiest man in the world. As he watched her walk down the aisle all the nervousness he felt disappeared. He took a breath and a calming feeling came over him like a wave. It was hard to describe but he knew this was exactly where he was always supposed to be. He knew this was his destiny and that all paths would have led to this moment and to her. Everyone in the church disappeared and all he could see was her, his Charlotte. He couldn’t contain his emotions anymore and smiled bigger than he had ever smiled before.

Charlotte felt like she could not hide her anticipation as she had never been more excited in her lifetime. As she started the walk down the aisle her eyes immediately locked on to Sidney's. She could feel her face start to burn as she fought back tears as she smiled. She steadied her breath as she put all her focus on him. He looked like he was trying not to smile and it made her want to giggle in delight knowing that he was just as enthused as she was, but then that glorious smile appeared upon his face. A smile she felt hit her body like a bolt of lightning. She thought back on their journey to get here and how she would go through it all again because he was worth it. She had not come to Sanditon looking for a husband, but fate had other plans and she found her perfect match. She found her equal that would always walk by her side throughout this lifetime.

The ceremony began and they continued to gaze at each other. Lost in their love, the prayers and blessings that followed seemed to fly by. The vicar instructed Sidney to take Charlotte’s hand. Sidney followed the instructions and slid the ring on her finger “With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.” As the ceremony ended Sidney leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft and chaste kiss as he knew they were in a church and he needed to remain proper in the eyes of the congregation. 

As the church emptied, the newly married couple were led to a small room where they signed the registry. They were both beaming.  
“Excuse me Vicar, but do you think I could have a moment alone with my wife?” Sidney asked as all of the ceremonial tasks were now complete. “It will only be a moment and we will then go out to meet our guests.”

“Of course, of course” The Vicar said as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

Sidney turned towards Charlotte and wrapped her up in his arms. They both met each other’s lips for a kiss. This time they were not holding back and the fiery connection between them could be felt throughout the room.

“Charlotte...Mrs. Parker...you look absolutely stunning.” He whispered in her ear. His warm breath on her neck sent a trembling sensation down her entire body. She pulled back and looked up at his face. The love in his eyes was apparent and they kissed again with the same passion. They both knew the other would prefer being alone for the rest of the day, but reality came back to Charlotte and she knew that would not be an option.

“Sidney, we have guests outside waiting for our entrance.” She said calmly and then in a quieter tone “We should be proper hosts.”

“You’re quite right. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive. You do not need to apologize for something I want as well.” Charlotte said as Sidney offered her his arm. She took it lovingly and he placed his hand over hers.

They walked out the church doors and everyone cheered merrily with some guests knowing more than others what a true celebration this truly was. Georgiana led the way, throwing flowers in the air, thinking of her own happy ending she knew would come. Charlotte felt like she was in a dream as she looked at Sidney smiling. Blue petals fell around them as they kissed again. It was a beautiful spring day with the sun shining brightly and the smell of the salty sea air on the breeze. Their wedding breakfast had been outdoors in the new gardens and after they had their fill of scrumptious pastries and tea they headed over to the assembly hall where further celebrating and merriment would continue into the night. 

Most of the guests had already gathered in the hall when Charlotte and Sidney entered. The interior had been decorated with all of Charlotte's favorite flowers and looked more beautiful than she had ever seen it before. The candles were lit and the general splendor of it all was quite breathtaking. The couple were pulled away from each other by different parties almost immediately, but their eyes were forever meeting each other’s as they mingled.

“Charlotte, you are such a beautiful bride. I always thought Sidney to be such a brutish man, but I can see how you have softened him. I can’t promise that I won’t cause him too much trouble still, but I am glad to see the happiness that you bring each other.” Georgiana said in a sincere tone.

“Oh, my dear Georgie, I have no doubt that you’ll be as happy as I am one day. It is true that absence makes the heart grow fonder and I am sure that when Otis comes back, you will be just as happy as I am.” Charlotte beamed. Georgiana had been corresponding with Otis who had joined the Royal Navy. She had promised to wait for him and even though the distance was profound she knew in her heart that they would be together one day.

“Well, old friend, you’ve finally found a woman to tame you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier.” Lord Babington said as he grabbed a glass of wine. “If you would have told me a year ago that we both would be standing here, married men, I would not have believed you.”

“I know I wouldn’t have. You two are too easily swayed by a pretty face.” Crowe chimed in as he grabbed another glass of wine and drank it down quickly.

“From what I hear you have been seen in the presence of that Brereton woman. I would be quick to bite my tongue if I were you.” Sidney joked.

“A carriage ride is hardly being seen and the couple times we have been reacquainted in London has been nothing but, well, maybe I should be a little more gentlemanly when I speak of her.” Crowe not being so amused by the teasing. He had seen Miss Brereton a couple times since their ride home from Sanditon. “No woman will ever make me an honest man. That may be the fate of your lot, but I’m a different breed.”

“That you are Crowe.” Sidney replied as Crowe left to refill his glass. He turned back to Babington.

“I know that I owe you so very much for helping bring this about. Don’t think I will ever forget it or ever believe that the debt I owe you will ever be repaid.”

“Your lovely wife brought this about more than I. She is so charming and the fact Lady D left her the estate is all her doing. I just helped her bring the backing of Sanditon to fruition. We both have been so blessed. Sanditon did not end up being such a dull place, did it?” Lord Babington said as he gazed at his wife who was across the lawn speaking to Charlotte. Esther looked radiant in emerald green. Babington suddenly had the urge to kiss every freckle on her nose. 

“You’re quite right.” Sidney replied joyfully. “How I ended up with such a woman I have no idea. How lucky I am that she saw past my foolishness." Both men walked over to where their better halves stood.

“Pardon me, Lady Babington, but may I have a moment with my wife.” It felt so new, but so right for him to call Charlotte that.

“Of course, Sidney. Congratulations. I wish you both every happiness.” Esther glanced towards Lord Babington and then looked at Charlotte. “Good day Charlotte, I suspect you will be leaving shortly and remember just trust.” She said with a sly smile and walked away.

“What do you have to trust?” Sidney asked inquisitively.Charlotte blushed. “Oh, nothing.” She knew exactly what Esther had been alluding to, but did not feel it was an appropriate time or place to bring Sidney in on the shared secret. 

“Sidney-” She started a thought and then stopped. He loved hearing her say his name. For far too long he was just Mr. Parker and now that he was Sidney, her Sidney, it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. “Is it too impolite if we leave and have a moment alone? As much as I love our guests and family I would like to get some fresh air and just be with you for a moment or two. It's been quite a long day.”

“Well, Mrs. Parker. I don’t think there are any actual rules that say how long we must be obliged to be at our own wedding. I mean it is ours, is it not? And all I would like is a moment alone together too.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Let me see what I can do.”

Sidney walked quickly to Tom and requested that he hurry up and give his speech for there were more important matters for him to attend to. Tom still felt that he owed Sidney the world and had no complaints of giving his speech earlier and had also agreed to keep the guests entertained.

Tom hit his fork against his wine glass to grab the guests attention and soon the whole area was quiet. Sidney and his wife stood with their arms around each other.

“Shockingly, I have been asked to provide the first toast on this special occasion and shockingly, for once I am slightly at a loss of words.” Tom looked at Sidney initially felt some guilt. Guilt for delaying his younger brothers happiness. “Sidney has been the most admirable and loyal younger brother and to be honest has sacrificed so much of himself for his family over the years. Though some may have called him reckless and unreliable, he has never been proven to be either. The amount of love that he has always shown for his family has been immeasurable. He deserves so much in life and this is just the first step of his new life. As for Charlotte, my dear. You have came into this family and not only brought my brother back to life, but have inspired and assisted with so much that this town is. For you two to find happiness together is something that dreams are made of and I wish you all the happiness in the world and I promise to not interfere...too often.” The last line brought some laughter to the crowd. “May you have all the happiness, be well in health and appreciate each other every day. To Mr. and Mrs. Sidney Parker.” All the guests cheered and took a drink. Sidney and Charlotte shared a quick kiss and then Sidney walked over an took Tom's place in the middle of the room.

“Thank you all for being here to share this day with us. I am not known to express myself too freely for a multitude of reasons.” He took a deep breath. “I would just like to say that on behalf of Charlotte and I that we are very grateful for all of you coming and sharing this glorious day with us. And if I might, Charlotte, my dearest Charlotte, this journey was very much unexpected. The road to you was longer and more rocky than I would have wanted, but it has made me that much more thankful for you. You have made me whole again. You have brought the part of me that I thought was buried and long gone back to life. You will never know how full you have made my heart. I love you.” He smiled at her that same sweet smile that he had given her on the row boat those months ago. 

Everyone glanced at Charlotte and it made her cheeks turn red. The guests applauded and she felt slightly embarrassed as she did not expect such a public declaration from her husband. Everyone applauded and then went back to mingling as Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and they walked across the ballroom. “Forgive me, I hope I did not embarrass you too much.”

“You did not. I was just taken by surprise, but a lovely surprise it was.” Charlotte looked around and saw her siblings sneaking pieces of fruit off the refreshments table, guests dancing the night away and her friends smiling happily. “Everyone seems preoccupied at the moment. May we take our leave?”

Sidney didn’t bother replying and put his arm out for Charlotte to grab. “You may lead the way.”

They left the assembly hall and made the short walk down to the sea. The waves were peaceful and crashing across the rocks. They didn’t speak and just listened to the waves. The beach was quite empty as most residents were already at home or back at the assembly hall. The afternoon sun was making it's way closer to the ocean. Sidney’s small chuckle broke the silence.

“What is it?” Charlotte loved the way his face lit up when he laughed. Seeing Sidney happy was what she lived for.

“I..” He turned towards her and took her hands into his. “I never knew I could feel so much happiness. I had dared to hope when you came back to Sanditon and though I was determined, fate always seemed against me.”

“It appears fate was always on our side.” Her doe eyes looked up at him and drew him in. He released her hands and moved his to her face.

“Charlotte, I love you with everything I am. I’m so grateful you helped my foolish brother when his carriage crashed.” She could feel the tears in her eyes as one fell down her cheek as she could no longer hold back her happiness. He wiped it away as she noticed his eyes were also glistening.

“Oh, Sidney.” she sniffled and tried to compose herself. She didn’t want to look like such a blubbering mess so soon after marriage. “You have consumed my entire being, body and soul. I am completely devoted to you and will never give you less than what you deserve. We are so incredibly blessed to be able to marry for love and I know neither of us will ever take it for granted. You have my heart always.” She smiled and let out a little laugh. "We are quite the fools in love."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled at her. He kissed her softly and they stood there a little longer just enjoying the other ones presence and listening to the waves. Her head resting gently on his chest. After awhile they forced themselves to go back and join the celebration in their honor and immediately made their way to the dance floor. 

“You do make a beautiful bride, Charlotte.” Mr. Stringer said as they danced. “You know I have always thought highly of you and I sure am happy that you are now settled.” He meant it with all sincerity as any romantic feelings he had no longer existed. They were good friends and he only hoped for her happiness.

“Thank you, James. I do appreciate your kind words now and always. I heard you will finally be traveling to London to start your apprenticeship.” Charlotte was happy he was taking the step forward to better himself. He had the talent and drive to make his aspirations come to life. 

“Yes, I will be leaving Sanditon in a few days time. I hope our friendship will continue even when I am away as I do value your opinion and I'm sure I will need a kind ear every now and then." 

"I will always be here if you need me. Our friendship will always hold a place in my heart." Charlotte felt protective of him now that he no longer had family around. She had come to love him as a brother. She smiled and glanced over and met Sidney's eyes. The dance was ending and he was walking towards her.

“Mr. Stringer, I was hoping I could have dance with my wife before we depart.”

“She is all yours, sir. I wish you both every happiness.” Mr. Stringer walked away in search of a refreshment.

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Parker?” Sidney beamed.

“You may, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte placed her hand in his and he pulled her body close to him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. She thought of all the dances they had shared before. Their first dance being somewhat stiff and ending in that horrible conversation on the balcony that Charlotte couldn't erase from her mind for some time. At the second dance her heart almost jumped from her chest as she realized that she was indeed in love with Sidney Parker. She had felt this unexplainable force between them during that short time and everyone in the room seemed to disappear. The initial awkwardness of their third dance when they were forced together by Eliza Campion. She tried to guard herself that night, but couldn’t help the feelings that she knew had shown in her eyes. Now he was hers and she was his. They stared intently at each other has they spun around the room. She could feel him pulling her closer and didn’t think there was any space left to fill between them. Charlotte’s hand tightened on his shoulder and she licked her lips. The music seemed to have disappeared and she could only hear her heart pounding. She studied her husband’s handsome face. His dark eyes were staring at hers with an intensity that she hadn’t seen before. The angular line of his jaw that clenched so slightly whenever she breathed. His mouth that fired her up when he was angry, but could also make her melt when he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. His lips were full and she knew how soft they were on hers. She could feel the firmness of his chest through his clothes and her mind started drifting to other parts of his body. She could feel herself start to blush.

Sidney had noticed the change in his wife’s body language. He had thought that he was pulling her too close, but feeling her grab onto his shoulder and pull him closer like she had never done before was inviting. Her beautiful face gazing at him and studying him. He saw her eyes as they moved down his face and started traveling to lower parts of his body. Suddenly her eyes locked with his again and her face was slightly red. He had an inkling of what was on that wonderful mind of hers as the dance ended. The lovely couple said their goodbyes and departed. 

Their wedding night was to be spent in their new home. Sidney swooped Charlotte up and carried her over the threshold. Sidney put Charlotte down and she straightened out her dress. Neither of them said a word as Charlotte led the way upstairs. The window was open and the sea breeze was blowing lightly into the room. The cool air hitting her skin sent a chill down her. Sidney had taken off his jacket and waistcoat and stood there looking lovingly at Charlotte. He was breathing heavier than usual and the way he looked in his crisp white shirt made her body start to feel warm.

“Will you help me out of this dress?” Charlotte asked nervously as she looked at Sidney from across the room.

“I’ve been wanting to get you out of a dress since the moment I saw you.” Sidney admitted with a naughty smile on his face.

“When you thought I was a new maid?” She couldn’t help but tease.

“Perhaps I was hoping you were a new maid because then I wouldn’t see you often and be so damn tempted all the time.” Sidney made his way to her. He walked slower than she had liked, but he was taking in every detail of this moment. The thought of pleasing her had gone through his mind often and now that the time was here he wanted to make it last. 

“Oh, you were tempted all this time?”

Sidney smiled at her as he turned her around to unfasten her buttons. Her dress slowly dropped to the ground. He lightly kissed the back of her neck. His warm breath making her body start to feel things she had never felt before. “I am not going to pretend I was not.” He kissed her where her neck met her collarbone as he started removing her corset. “I was tempted to kiss you at Lady Denham’s lunch when you wouldn’t engage me in conversation.” He kissed her gently on her shoulder. “I wanted to kiss you after the cricket match.” Sidney moved to the other shoulder and placed a gentle kiss. “I even wanted to kiss you after you accused me of prejudice. Even though your words were harsh, how could I resist that furrowed brow?” He grazed his tongue along her collarbone and up her neck. He bit her ear just a little and whispered “The things I wanted to do to you during our dance in London, well, you’ll see in good time.”

Charlotte turned around and kissed him lightly on the mouth as she stood there in her shift. There was something about this kiss barely touching his lips that drove Sidney crazy. “It’s good to know I wasn’t the only one with inappropriate thoughts.” Charlotte was saying just what Sidney wanted to hear, but was still slightly shocked by his new wife’s forwardness and she could tell by the look on his face.

“Shocked that a young woman would have such thoughts?” She kissed him again. “I couldn’t think of anything else ever since our meeting down at the cove.”

“I’m glad my embarrassment led to your awakening.” He kissed her lightly down her neck.

“So am I” She never expected being kissed on the neck would make her body quiver like this.

“Charlotte” He whispered in her ear and she felt his hot breath on her. Goosebumps arose all over her body for the second time. “I love you.”

“I love you, Sidney.” Their lips met more passionately. He could feel her body tense up. He cupped her face in his hands. “Charlotte, we can move at your pace. Don’t be nervous.”

With this she slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants and put her hands up under the shirt. She guided it up and he assisted her by removing it fully. He could see her full breasts through the sheer linen of her shift. She longed to feel the warmth of his skin. She put her lips to him and kissed him lightly down his chest. He shivered. She wanted to explore her husband and understand this new landscape that she now had the right to explore. She looked up at him for approval, but he grabbed her before she could move on any further and placed her on the bed. She could feel the weight of him on top of her and he kissed her more forcefully than he had before. His fingertips lightly moving up her side from her hips to her breast. Her entire body moved involuntary towards him as an overwhelming need started rising up from within her. He removed her shift and she was completely exposed, but instead of feeling nervous she felt safe. She felt loved. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He whispered. His tongue tracing the places where his hands just were. Her body twitching with every new zone he discovered. He worked his way down to her most intimate parts. She moaned in response. The sensation was foreign to her, but felt more incredible than she ever could have imagined. It felt as though he was cherishing every part of her and in a moment she lost control of all senses. Her body had been overtaken by an ethereal like pleasure she had never dreamed of before. He moved back up to meet her eyes and kissed her ardently. Slowly they moved together and became one at last. Their eyes remained locked on each other as they communicated in a new way. She was feeling overcome with emotion and his eyes told her he was experiencing the same sensations. He had wanted her for so long and loved her for what felt like eternity. The entire world disappeared for Sidney and Charlotte as they finally fulfilled that longing desire that had been burning so deep.

“You’re so beautiful” He said while looking at her in awe. She smiled, all nervousness gone as they lay facing each other.

“You know if you told me this is what I had to look forward to I would have agreed to run off to Scotland if you had asked.” Charlotte giggled. She had never felt so content before. Sidney wrapped her in his arms and laughed heartily. “You are quite spirited Mrs. Parker. I had not known that you only married me for that.”

“That was not my motivation!" Being here with him seemed so natural and pleasant. "I will not deny that I have the most handsome husband in all the world though, but his physical attributes are just a welcome benefit.”

“Oh, I see.” Sidney pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and kept his hand on her face and kissed her forehead. “Then tell me, what is it that brings about such feelings for him?”

“Let’s see...his laugh.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “His profound small talk.” They both laughed as she kissed his cheek. “The way he lures young women on to boats.” She kissed his other cheek. “The way he looks at me like I’m the only person in the world.” She kissed his chin. “Most importantly, his heart.” She kissed him on his lips and bit his bottom one teasingly. “So when can we do that again?”

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Parker"


	2. Beginning a New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a rough couple of weeks I just wanted to write some Sidlotte love and start my Stringer story :)

The crisp cool water hit his body with such force that every cell of his being seemed to be reawakened. The feeling empowered him and gave him a surge of energy. He used to swim in the mornings to clear his mind and exercise away the frustrations of the day before. These early morning swims were now a time of gratitude. A few minutes to quiet his mind and be grateful for the blessings in his life. His new bride possessed his mind and had a power over his body that he never thought was possible, and he liked it.

Sidney finished his swim and dried the remnants of water off his firm chest. He had made it to the cove before the other residents of Sanditon started their morning routines.He walked swiftly through town to their home. He wanted to get back home before his beautiful bride awoke.

He glanced up towards their bedroom window that had spectacular views of the sea. He knew his wife was probably wrapped up in the sheets that covered their bed and the thought of joining her aroused him. He was quiet as he made his way up the stairs and entered their room.

The morning sun lit up their marital bed like it knew the fire that ignited there multiple times since Sidney and Charlotte had wed. His mind wandered to the carnal pleasures that had taken place throughout their home. He smirked before he realized that his wife wasn’t lying in bed how he had left her.

There was a slight noise coming from the adjoining room. He opened the door slightly and saw his wife soaking in the bath. Her head was tilted back with her eyes closed. Her hair hanging over the edge of the tub. He could tell the water must have been hot by her glowing complexion.

Sidney stood there for a few moments enjoying the sight of his wife. She looked peaceful and satisfied as she lay there. It was as if she had no care in the world and he intended to always keep it that way. His eyes observed every curve of her body and the joy that came over him was immense. It would take time to get used to the happiness that he felt knowing that he had such a love in his life.

“Sidney.” Charlotte said as her eyes opened. “I didn’t know you were back.”

“And I didn’t know you would be waking up so early.” He walked over and knelt beside the tub. Charlotte loved when Sidney looked a bit disheveled as he did in this moment. His white shirt was untucked from his pants and not button completely.

“It was not my original plan. You have made me quite tired these past few days, Mr. Parker.”

“I believe you also had a role to play in that, Mrs. Parker.” Sidney smiled as Charlotte leaned up slightly from the water and kissed him gently.

“So what have you planned for the day?” Sidney inquired as he started tracing her arm with his lips.

“For some reason, all errands are escaping my mind at the moment.” Charlotte could feel her heart starting to beat faster as she felt her body beginning to feel the need for her husband once again. She arose from the bathtub and stood before her husband. Sidney lifted himself up to meet her. The sound of the water as it dropped off her bosom in the now silent room increased the speed of Sidney’s breath.

No words were spoken between them as he scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the bed. He pressed himself against her warm body as she laid beneath him. The eagerness of her kisses told Sidney that his wife had a need that he had to fill. Charlotte ripped off his shirt and tossed it to the ground.

Charlotte placed her hands above her head and squeezed the pillows tightly as Sidney kissed and caressed his way down her body. The way her body shivered with delight when his large hands would lightly graze her sides. Her lower body lifted up to push into him. The urge to allow Sidney to claim all of her became overwhelming.

“I need you now, Sidney.” Charlotte whispered into his ear and then gave a slight nibble to it. Charlotte worked her hands down to assist Sidney in removing what clothes remained on him.

They locked eyes as Sidney entered her. The intense feelings between them electrifying every cell of their beings. The love they made was intoxicating and cleared their mind of all thoughts. All that existed in the moment was each other as they gave in to their physical desires. Charlotte and Sidney provided pleasure to each other as only they could.

———-

After the activities of the morning, Charlotte and Sidney had a light breakfast. Charlotte sipped on her tea and Sidney read the paper. She hoped that all their mornings would be like this. Spending it wrapped up in each other and then having a quiet moment alone like this. She was drawn to look upon her husband’s face. He looked so relaxed in this moment. For a second a memory of him standing on a cliff top wishing her every happiness swept across her mind. A tinge of sadness came over her and she sat down her cup.

“What is it?” Sidney asked sensing the change in his wife’s mood.

“Oh nothing, Sidney.” Charlotte smiled and reached over and put her hand upon his knee. “Sometimes I feel as though someone should pinch me. I just can’t believe we’re here.”

“I never doubted.” Sidney said knowingly as he put down his paper. He placed his wife’s hand to his mouth as he placed a gentle kiss. Sidney knew what Charlotte was most likely thinking of. He refused to think of the sad events of the past and only wanted to focus on the future. “Now that we are more proper, tell me what you have planned today. I am assuming you are looking forward to leaving the house.”

“You should know that if we could stay locked up in here forever that I would welcome it, but then people would talk.”

“I guess you are right. We cannot avoid society.”

“James is leaving today. He is off to London.”

“Are you going to see him off? I could walk you over if you would like.”

“I would be a fool to say no to such a handsome man.” Charlotte smiled and she gazed at her husband. “I love you, Sidney.”

“My dearest Charlotte, I love you.”

———-

James surveyed his home that was now empty. The home he had shared with his father. Memories entered his thoughts and while some were hard for him to think of, others were happy. His father was a proud and stubborn man that loved his work. He loved Sanditon and James did believe that his father would be proud of him taking a chance on London. He always felt his father’s disapproval was in some part due to his father not wanting to be lonely. His mother’s death had hit his father hard and he had become more protective over James. The grief that had overwhelmed James in the first few days after his father’s death made him feel like he was drowning in a sea that he would never be able to escape. The sadness of his loss was always overtaken by the guilt he had felt about the last minutes he had spent with Old Stringer.

There was a hole in his heart that he knew could never be filled, but he was now finally at a place of peace. The potential joy he felt was coming to him in future days made him happy.

James heard a knock on the door and walked over to greet Charlotte and Sidney.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I wasn’t expecting you.” James smiled as he looked at Charlotte. Their friendship was one thing he would sorely miss.

“You didn’t expect me to let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?” Charlotte asked as she glanced around the room.

“Do you need help with anything?” Sidney asked. He didn’t remember Old Stringer’s home being in such a state of desolation. There was a slight sadness in the air.

“No, sir. I don’t have much to bring, but I do believe the coach will be here soon.” James gathered the couple of bags that he had and they all walked out the door.

“What happened to Hercules?” Charlotte inquired as they were walking out the door. The absence of the large beast of a dog was noticeable.

“I have left Fred with the privilege of taking care of my boy.” James smiled.

The three of them walked to the coach, which had already arrived and James handed over his bags and ticket.

“Don’t forget to write me. I can’t wait to read about all your new adventures and your life as an architect.” Charlotte could feel a tear forming in her eye. She would always cherish James and hoped he would find the same type of happiness she had found.

“Life as an apprentice.” James corrected her.

“Charlotte is rarely ever wrong. I suspect you will be an architect in no time.” Sidney said as he shook James’s hand. “Thank you for everything you have done for us. Sanditon would not be what it is if it weren’t for you and your father.”

“Thank you, Sidney.” The driver of the coach announced they would now be departing. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye James” Charlotte smiled as she stood there feeling proud of her friend for making such a leap.

Sidney and Charlotte watched the coach as it pulled away. “Isn’t it amazing?” Charlotte said.

“What is amazing?”

“Life. The ups and downs we all experience. The fact that change can happen regardless of circumstance. There really is always hope on the horizon, if you look for it.” Charlotte looked up at her husband and smiled.

“Yes, you are the one who taught me that change is possible and that hope and happiness do exist after all.” Sidney kissed Charlotte’s head and put his wife’s arm in his. “Would you like to take a walk along the cliff tops?”

“Always”

————-

The road to London was tougher than he had expected and his expectation that he could sleep most of the way was dashed very shortly into the journey. The other passengers had talked loudly almost the entire way. During the rare moments of silence the wind knocked around the carriage which would always make one of the ladies shriek. James was certain she had the most frazzled nerves he had ever seen. He felt as though he had been liberated from prison the moment they arrived in London. He allowed the other passengers to exit before him.

James stepped out of the carriage and took in a deep breath of the London air. It was not the same as the clean sea air that he was accustomed to. There was a heaviness to it that made it feel as though he was being engulfed. He felt nervous for a moment wondering if he may have made the wrong choice as he looked at the dirty streets.

The breeze was still quite strong and as he placed his bags on the ground. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket in order to double check the address he was given. He suddenly felt something on his foot and looked down to see a handkerchief. He picked up the smudged piece of white cloth and saw the initials E.F. embroidered on the corner in blue. There were small blue bonnets around the initials.

“Excuse me, sir. I believe that is mine.” A soft and sweet voice said to him.

James looked up to see the finest woman he had ever seen. She had the brightest blue eyes that made him feel lost in an instant.

“I’m sorry, Miss.” He said politely.

“There is no need for apologies. You saved it.” She smiled as he handed her the small piece of cloth.

“Have you just arrived in London?” She asked as she looked down at his bags. James could feel her looking him over slyly. He suddenly felt insecure.

“Yes, Miss. I just arrived from Sanditon.” He could feel a rush surge through his body as their eyes met. She seemed confident and did not take her eyes off of him.

“Sanditon?” The woman smiled brightly. “I have heard Lady Susan speak fondly of it.”

“Lady Susan is an acquaintance of yours?” James asked remembering the friendship she and Charlotte shared. The woman before him carried herself with grace. He knew she was above his station immediately upon seeing her and was not shocked when her statement confirmed it.

“Yes, she is my aunt. Do you know her?” Her curiosity seemed to have been piqued. 

“Not well. I have had the pleasure of meeting her on a couple of occasions.” 

“I hope you will have the pleasure again, Mister?” The way she looked at him made his heart flutter. 

“Forgive me, it’s Stringer. My name is James Stringer.”

“It is nice to meet you, Mr. Stringer.” Her smile was infectious and seemed to never leave her face. He studied her more and with every second her beauty grew. He could tell her hair was strawberry blonde even though it was currently pinned up beneath a pink bonnet.

Suddenly, an older woman came and pulled her away. She said her goodbyes quickly as she was rushed down the street. His heart was pounding as he stood there grinning ear to ear watching her walk down the street. The butterflies in his stomach were no longer due to the nervousness of his new employment, but due to a woman in a pink bonnet. A woman whose name he forgot to ask. 

He didn't notice that she had turned around to take one more look at him.


End file.
